This invention relates to a construction for a wire dolly, and more particularly to a dolly for carrying reels of wire to a construction site for on-site use thereof, without removal thereof from the dolly.
Electrical installations at construction sites usually require simultaneous input of plural gauged and color coded wire in various insulated conduits. The commercially available wire employed is conventionally supplied in bulk on spools. The length of these spools varies with the quantity and gauge of wire wrapped thereon, but the diameter thereof is generally constant.
For maximal efficiency and optimal job performance, efficient means for transporting wire, and empty spools thereof, to and from a work site must be provided. The wire transporter should preferably be compact, mobile over rough terrain, and light weight. For increasing on the job productivity, it is desirable that the spools of coiled wire be easily loaded on the transporter and payed out therefrom at the use site without fouling.
The instant invention therefore provides a novel wire dolly construction which includes all of these advantages. The wire dolly includes a compact, light weight, mobile carriage bed on which reels of coiled wire are releasably mounted and wire thereon may be payed out at the use site without fouling.